Harry Potter and a Set of Siriusly Unlikely Events - One
by TheCelestialStoryteller
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone: Imagine a world where Hagrid brought Sirius and Harry straight to Dumbledore. A world where Sirius didn't hunt down Peter. A world where Harry grew up with a family and friends. And one goddamn swollen head, just like his father. This is the first in a series in an AU where Sirius wasn't imprisoned and several other points of departure. Please review!
1. The Prologue

_I don't own any of the characters in this story – or at least in this chapter, I might add some of my own at some point. This chapter isn't written in any particular POV but the rest will be._

Premise: Harry was brought up by Sirius, as Hagrid brought them both to Dumbledore when he found them – meaning that Sirius was never seen 'killing' Peter Pettigrew.

_03:19, November 1, 1981 – Dumbledore's Office_

"I'd say the answer is obvious," said the old man – Dumbledore. It was his grand office that they all sat in. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. His long white beard rolled down past his ankles and underneath the table they sat at. "What?" questioned the unkempt man. He had large bags under his eyes and it was obvious he was in pain, "What do you mean? You say that like I don't know what we're going to do about Harry! He'll live with me and I'll be damned if you throw him with those Muggles!" "Oh Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. "We have to think what's best for Harry." "WHAT'S BEST?" Sirius screamed, standing up and knocking his chair down. "You know that they'll be abusive at '_best_'." The large man in the corner of the room who was holding a baby – the baby in question, in fact – coughed loudly. "Yes, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, with an out of character hint of anger in his voice. "Well, yer see Dumbledore, I trust yer judgement an' all, but surely Harry should go live with Sirius. It's what James an' Lily woulda' wanted." Hagrid said, sniffling loudly. He'd found little baby Harry in the remains of the Potters' house, with Sirius kneeling over the remains of the threshold. He'd taken them both straight to Dumbledore's office, thinking it would be for the best. Now, he thought he should've just brought Sirius home with Harry and informed Dumbledore after. "Exactly. Thank you Hagrid." Sirius said, in a tone saying that the conversation was over. "Very well. I am sure you're right Hagrid – it would be what they'd have wanted. Take Harry to the Burrow for now, Hagrid. Sirius and I have some more,_ serious, _matters to discuss."

_09:33, November 1, 1981 – Hogwarts' Grounds_

The two men strolled around the vast ground of Hogwarts, talking in hushed tones. For the past six hours they'd been speaking about Voldemort, why he wanted to find the Potters and had finally begun to broach the topic of how Voldemort had found them. As Dumbledore spoke, Sirius slowly began to realise what had happened. "I should've known," he said, bitterly. "Only the Secret Keeper could tell You-Know-Who where they were. We shouldn't have switched." "Peter isn't likely to be the country at the moment. Just…" the wizened old man paused. He was, for a second, truly scared, "Be careful as you raise Harry. One day, Voldemort will come back. It'll be soon, too." And with that, Dumbledore left and Sirius stood alone by the lake.

_14:47, November 1, 1981 – Sirius' Apartment_

"God damn it." Sirius paced the floor in his small apartment, much to the annoyance of his friend, Remus Lupin who was standing by the door. "God damn what?" he enquired, chuckling. Sirius' frustration gave Lupin his first chance to laugh since he'd found out the news of James and Lily's deaths. "I'm raising a child! What the hell do I know about that? Nothing, Remus, nothing." "Well," Lupin chuckled. "You did fight quite hard to get Harry into your custody." "No, I fought to get him out of the Dursley's. I don't even have room for Harry here. He needs a room. I don't have another room, Remus." "Yes. Yes you do. It might not be nice for you, but it's the most practical place to go." "Aw hell," Sirius said, scratching his head, his fingers pushing through the tangles on unruly hair sitting on his head. "You suck, Remus – you little -" Lupin cut him off with great laughter; "I think what you mean is," Lupin said, struggling to get the words out between his laughter, "'Gee, Remus, you sure are a genius!' You just can't admit I'm right." The conversation ended there, as Lupin disapparated between breaths. Once again, Sirius was left alone after a particularly trying conversation. He kicked his chair in some kind of futile effort to feel better. It didn't work – his foot hurt like hell though.

_Author's Note: I'm aware that they should all be more upset about James and Lily, but that just all happened off, screen? Off paper? You know what I mean._


	2. The One with Harry's Tenth Birthday

_Author's Note: I still don't own any of these characters. My bid, however, has been received by JK. I don't think she'll sell them to me, though. This is a set-up chapter just to show the kind of person Harry is. I'm not too happy with it, but it serves its purpose well, and therefore I'm keeping it._

_18:24, July 31, 1990 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Happy birthday to you!" they all finished. Harry looked at all the faces sitting around the table and smiled. All his best friends right next to him – he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate his tenth birthday. Uncle Sirius, looking worn out by all the planning for Harry's party. Uncle Hagrid, who always tried to give Harry exotic pets. Uncle Remus, who was always off somewhere far away but still always had time for him. Mr and Mrs Weasley, friends of Uncle Sirius who had known Harry's parents. They weren't Harry's _best _friends though. Harry's best friends were Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He knew Ron and Neville because all of their guardians (neither Neville nor Harry had been raised by their parents) had been friends, and well, like seeks like. Only Ron had made it though – Neville was visiting his parents in St. Mungo's. "Hey, Harry. I said – do you want cake?" Sirius said waving fingers in front of his face. "Wha?" Harry replied 'sagely', snapping out of his stupor. "So, that's a yes, then?" Sirius asked, arching his eyebrow and looking at Harry. "No, Sirius. I want none of the cake that I picked out." Harry was proud of that reply. Whilst normally he'd talk to Uncle Sirius with respect, he'd learnt about sarcasm in his Muggle school before the summer and had used it a lot ever since. "Okay, okay. Got it. Cake for Harry." Sirius plopped a slice of cake on Harry's plate and started handing out slices to everyone else. "How long was I out?" Harry murmured to Ron, who sat on Harry's right. "Seconds. Your eyes were kind of glazed, but I think Sirius was just trying to be funny." "Eh. He does that." Harry said, through a mouthful of cake. "Wow. That must be a pain." "Not really. Nowhere near as much as an older brother turning my teddy into a spider." Ron turned red and changed the subject – "So, is the cake any good?" Laughing, Harry turned to answer him…

_23:23, July 31, 1988 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

Harry sat on the floor of the main room in the house, amidst loads of wrapping paper. He was really tired, but he didn't want to go to bed. He had to look at everything he'd got. It didn't feel right if he didn't. "Hey," Sirius walked into the room, "I know it's your birthday, but you need to get to sleep Harry." "Need is an overused word." Harry argued, but since he was yawning as he said it, his argument carried little weight. "Fine. It's not like you've got school until September." "About that – I'm not going to go into a Muggle profession so why do I go to a Muggle school?" Sirius thought about it for a moment. "Dunno. A couple of reasons really – basic knowledge, so you're not alone all day when I'm doing work and stuff. Reasons like that." "Okay, it's just I wondered if it was because you thought I might not make Hogwarts. That I'm a Squib." Sirius fell to the floor, laughing. "Hey! It's a legitermate - legitamite – legitimate concern!" "For Neville maybe. Harry when you get annoyed, you make the cutlery float. I think you asked because you're scared that in a year's time, when the letter comes and you go to Hogwarts you won't be as good as Lily or James." Sirius walked over to Harry and knelt down next to him. "They were great wizards and you will be too. I know people expect you to be great, but you don't have to be. You'll do fine in the wizarding world. Goodnight, Harry." Sirius walked out and, under his breath, used a spell to send Harry into a deep sleep. What he wouldn't do, he thought, to be able to give Harry a normal (or at least, normal for a wizard) life.

_Author's Note Again: Updates won't be too often. I'm telling you that now to absolve me of anything to do with you getting fed up of checking and then missing stuff._


	3. The Chapter Where The Author Explains

_An Apology_

I wrote two chapters to this back when I was about 13 (I think) and then gave up on it. Whilst I can't promise that I'll update this (although, reading it again, I do see promise in it), I'd definitely like to apologise for leaving it. On that note, I'd like to "announce" that I'll be trying to write more on this account. See you guys in later chapters (hopefully)!


End file.
